Evenilisia
Evenilisia, nickname "Eve", is a member of the Sobv'h race, and, while her Former (or current, depending on why she was in stasis) role in Sobv'h society is currently unknown, due to what is known about Sobv'h society and her possession of Sobv'h Drones, she is quite obviously a high-ranking member in their society. While not indicative of her own role in Sobv'h society, it is known that her father was in fact a member of the Sobv'h government, of course what exactly he was (or is, if he still lives) is unknown at this time. History Prehistory Eve (birthname: Evenilisia) was born the daughter of the next Minister (one who leads and manages public and military affairs) of the Sobv'h Imperium. As a 'youngling' (child), she had an intense interest in technology, the military, and xenobiology (more specifically, that of the 'Younger Races'). When she grew older, Eve became a Sobv'h Battlemind (a form of Combat Scientist, although more into Science than Battle), and quickly became known as one of the Sobv'h's greatest minds, mostly due to her field experience giving her a certain level of expertise and competency the usual Dataminds (normal Scientists) don't. During this time, she met a Battlehand (soldier) named 'Falcorin' and the 2 fell in love. Eventually, the Sobv'h were encountered, and attacked, by a renegade Reaper Force. Eve was among the Battleminds assigned to find a weakness of the attackers and figure out how to exploit it. While initially hesitant, she was driven to do it when Falcorin is killed in action, fighting the Reapers. Almost a century later, Eve discovered a control signal that was controlling the Reapers. Furthermore, she discovered that the signal could easily be mimicked by the control signal Sobv'h use to control their cybernetics. She then deduced that, theoretically, a Sobv'h could supplant the Reaper control signal with their own, effectively taking over the Reapers (or at least some of them). Her data, while considered sound and accurate, was not acted on, due to no Sobv'h coming forward to be the one to risk their lives to take over the Reapers. As the Reapers and Sobv'h went into a stalemate that the Reapers would more than likely overcome, however, Eve came forward, both to offer herself to be the one to try to take over the Reapers, and a plan: the Reapers, as of that moment, were too powerful for ANY Sobv'h to conquer, but, possibly, thousands, maybe millions, of years later, they'll have been weakened, giving her a chance at success. However, she would need to be hidden away and preserved, and the Reapers be put under enough pressure so they could be weakened and drained by the time she returned. Eve's father, Saurokarin, who was by now Minister of the Sobv'h, supplied her with a Sleeper Ship, and had it planned to, once Eve was in stasis, have himself anger the Reapers and have them chase him, and most of the galaxy's Sobv'h population, out of the galaxy, forcing the Reapers to exhaust resources to pursue them, ignoring the single Sobv'h vessel that stayed behind. The plan worked off without a hitch: Eve entered stasis and was launched into Hyperspace and the Sobv'h as a whole (minus Eve) left the galaxy, the Reapers in hot pursuit. Hellcat Squadran Over a million years later, in 2303, Eve was found by the Brotherhood of Nod in the Sobv'h Sleeper Ship, in a stasis pod. When her powers over technology, present in all Sobv'h, were discovered in ship logs, Eve was hastily revived, giving her amnesia, and she was captured by Nod, who sought to turn her into a weapon to use against Hellcat Squadran's Technomancers, notably Holly. As if the universe had a sense of irony, however, it was Holly who intercepted the convoy and rescued Eve. After Holly talked with Eve, revealing her own power over technology, Eve agreed to learn from Holly in return for having a place to stay. Since then, she'd become known as Holly's "apprentice". 5 years later, however, a memory fragment of her father would reveal to her her true nature, as one of the Sobv'h, although it failed to fully restore her memories.. Since then, Eve has made full use of Sobv'h technology, even helping Hellcat Squadran master research of the Sobv'h Neurological Control Interface, being given the prototype with the original Sobv'h interface once it's purpose was completed. She unwittingly named the ship after her deceased boyfriend from a million years ago, uncertain of the name's significance at the time. During this time, a human by the name of Elijah Alteron befriended Eve, although after the Battle for the Antares System, due to an event during it, the 2 entered into a relationship. Ancient Reaper War For most of the Ancient Reaper War, Eve fought alongside Holly in operations, until 2357, with the arrival of the Sobv'h Imperium's remaining fleet, the Black Fleet. There, she was met by her father, Saurokarin himself. There, he agreed to aid Hellcat Squadran in restoring Eve's memories. This mission took place over the course of the next 2 years. The search eventually led to a Sobv'h data cache known as the Atheneum. However, they were attacked by Enhanced Reaper forces during that time. During the battle, however, Eve came across a small bit of data: an archived copy of Falcorin's final farewell to her. This data triggered another memory in her, and in turn started a chain reaction that led to all of her memories being restored. Afterwards, using her regained knowledge and capabilities, Evenilisia aided in disposing of the Enhanced Reaper attack force (while proving why she was considered one of the Sobv'h Imperium's best Battleminds, from the combat standpoint as well). After the battle, she went about explaining the plan in more detail, and beginning the set up to carrying it out. When the plan was put together, Commander Leinad Llehctim, who was in on the plan, managed to set up a perfect trap for the Command Reapers by baiting Earth as a tempting target. Once the Reapers arrived, Evenilisia led a head-on attack on the Command Reaper while the rest of the ships in the area, which were soon augmented by Reaper-Tech augmented GTVA forces, Niflheim Reaper forces, and even Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness forces. Soon, they boarded the Command Reaper and Evenilisia uploaded her code into the Reaper's systems. While nearly defeated by the defense code, Evenilisia's resolve was restored by remembering those loved ones who died fighting the Enhanced Reapers, while the calls from her living loved ones broke through. This new-found strength overwhelmed the Enhanced Reaper Control AI, effectively causing Evenilisia to take control of a massive portion of the Enhanced Reapers. Due to the overload this control had on her mind, Evenilisia was left in a comatose state for 2 weeks, as the Sobv'h Imperium worked to disconnect her mind from the Enhanced Reapers and connect them to Control Nodes across the new Sobv'h Territory. After these 2 weeks, Evenilisia was disconnected and she reawakened. She was debriefed by her father, before she promptly left, going to find Elijah. Despite the pain Evenilisia felt now that she remembered the death of her previous love, she and Elijah reaffirmed their love for each other, despite the return of her memories. Personality When she was first discovered, Eve seemed to be almost completely without emotion, making decisions based either on logic. However, she has, on occasion had moments where she felt small ripples of emotion that have occasionally driven her to make decisions that fly in the face of logic. However, one thing that is important to her is figuring out just who or what she is. Due to her rather ambiguous background, and how she remembers nothing of before she went into stasis, her greatest passion was to discover just who she was before. When her father's memory fragment revealed what she was, however, she realized that she was a part of a bigger plan left by the Sobv'h, but what the plan was, and what part she played was still unknown to her. Her mission then shifted to finding her role in this plan, and to find out what the plan itself is. As her time with Hellcat Squadran went on, she more and more seemed to take on emotion, but still remained cold and emotionless in public. However, in private or during intensely stressful situations, she acts on her emotions, sometimes even appearing childish. However, when around certain individuals, brief emotional sparks can show in her, revealing to others that she's not as emotionless as she appears to be. Abilities Using her cybernetics and drones, she occasionally shapeshifts between 2 forms that look to be 2 different ages: one makes her look 10, and the other, her more commonly used form, makes her look 21. Furthermore, if exposed to additional Sobv'h nanotech, she can morph into a larger, bulkier warrior form, equipped with multiple weapons. Furthermore, as a high-ranking Sobv'h, she can use most, if not all, Sobv'h technology, making her ABSOLUTELY vital in Hellcat Squadran's research of the ancient race. Gallery EveSkillCutin1.png|Evenilisia's child disguise form, with 2 of her drones ArNHb7u.jpg|Evenilisia's "21 year old form", using her drones in battle HQ CutIn Eve EP 1.png|Evenilisia, as leader of the Energon Alliance Code_Exotic.png|Evenilisia in one of her formal outfits Eve_Ascent_Mode_3.png|Evenilisia in another formal outfit Sobv'h_Warrior_Elite.png|Evenilisia's Elite Warrior Form